The invention relates to a device for the discharging of a container having a cylindrical cross section.
The device according to the invention is in particular intended for application in those systems where the containers are used not only as treatment containers but also as transport and storage containers. These containers are usually emptied by tilting them so that the contents flow out. This is not only laborious but, moreover, not very hygienic, while working under a vacuum during the discharging is difficult to realize.
The invention has for its aim to provide a device whereby the above stated drawbacks are obviated and whereby a container with a cylindrical cross section can be emptied in a simple, effective and hygienic manner.
The device according to the invention is distinguished by a body whereof the girth corresponds to the cylindrical cross section, said body being provided with a passage opening, a transporting conduit system connected to that passage opening, and driving means for conveying that body respectively into and out of the container.
Owing to the use of the likewise cylindrical body, the cross section of the container is completely closed off so that the contents are also completely covered. The contents are delivered through the passage opening in the body to the transporting conduit system by gradually inserting the body further into the container, whereby the contents are displaced out of the container.
By preference, the periphery of the body is provided with a sealing ring which cooperates with the inside wall of the cylindrical container.
In order to prevent the mass to be transported from falling out of the transporting conduit system during exchanging of the container, the passage opening is by preference formed with a closure means.
To enable discharging under a vacuum, a cover for the container enclosing the body is provided, said cover being equipped with a vacuum connector stub. Furthermore at least one projection deforming the sealing ring may be arranged in order to effect in a simple manner a communication between the vacuum connector stub, the cover and the contents of the container, so that this latter can be brought under a vacuum.